


狱警先生（下）

by tongyunyitong



Category: stony - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:51:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongyunyitong/pseuds/tongyunyitong
Summary: 敏感内容存档





	狱警先生（下）

Tony意识到谁是这次的罪魁祸首时，被蛇咬伤的伤口已经带来副作用——久违的发情期。

该死的小鹿斑比！刚刚嘬他一小口看起来像蛇的玩意，铁定源自隔离舱里的邪神，别问他为什么知道，Loki不仅是个记仇的家伙，还是个小气的OMEGA，他可不好奇这场突变的原因，也不想知道小蛇怎么从隔离舱里跑出来，也许一开始就没什么能困住这个狡黠的家伙，不管是蛇，还是发情期，都是邪神报复的手段，反讽他要送出大礼的那句话。

他难耐地翻了个身，把头埋进并不柔软的被褥。

距离十八岁的分化期过去太久了，他一直将初次分化的记忆埋藏在脑袋深处，那可真是一段糟糕的记忆，他年轻、无措、在情欲中苦苦挣扎，唯一坚定的就是决不成为某个ALPHA的附属品。所幸他的母亲Maria一直在身边陪伴，直到他的脖子扎上一针老头研究的阻绝发情期针剂才倒头睡过。

醒来之后，对于这个针剂一劳永逸的效果，不管是老头还是他都充满了信心，这么多年来他稳居上位就是最好的成果展示。

而这一次，所有的感受悉数重归久违的发情期，来势汹汹。欲望得不到缓解，招架不住陌生的如潮湿意和上身的火热， god，他一点都不愿意去回忆那些黏糊糊的液体，早就把所有蔽体的衣物扔了一地。

操蛋的他都快忘了自己是个OMEGA，那里对于他本人来说都是一个陌生的领域，急乱地将手指摸上涌出液体的身体部位，实诚地安抚长期无人使用的小穴，谁还管会不会有人看见，唯一有可能看见的Steve Rogers也跑掉了。

窗外传来一阵雷鸣声，他咬牙切齿咒骂着还真是应景，不如劈死隔离舱里所谓的阿斯加德邪神得了。至于这道雷电的主人和邪神有怎样的瓜葛，他知道已经是很久之后的事情，当天发情的也不止他一个OMEGA。

为了解决或者缓解OMEGA的这个时期， OMEGA牢房的配有抑制剂，他半个小时前吃掉了不少，但是不见奏效。可能是和他早期打的针剂有所冲突，也有可能是那条蛇的毒性克住所有的抑制物品，不仅没用，还有加速了他的发情期，他感觉到身上仿佛在火里燃烧，却又敏感难耐。

他微微蜷身，这些年被过度压抑的身体本能使他变得更加敏感，穴口的水疯狂流出湿了一床，那里已经贪吃地吞进了五根手指，但不够，还不够，应该能容纳更大的家伙，也提醒着他需要结识陌生的新访客。在迷糊中，他幻想着金发狱警制服下的肉体，是不是也如他想象中火辣，能让人血脉喷张。

他的表情一凛像被什么惊醒，艰难地往抽屉方向伸出手——当时他挑衅说要送给新邻居的物品，就在不远处的抽屉。他深吸一口气，努力平复下腹的火热，双手颤巍，一下子把整个抽屉拉下来，哐当掉地的巨响，所有的东西悉数落地，这时候别指望他还能冷静。

他活了几十年，第一次用看到救命稻草似的目光盯住一根和人体器官类似的硅胶玩具，也不觉得有任何羞耻，解决欲望比一切都重要，追随着本心渴望地撕掉包装袋，握住那根形状和自己前端类似、长度却更胜一筹的物品，深吸一口气，一点都不温柔地将它送入体内，他知道他能承受这个。

仿真阴茎捅进OMEGA泛水的甬道，马上被紧紧贴合着，仿佛斩破前路的荆棘到达欢愉之处，让他一下子舒适地放声喊了出来，“啊——”

他掌控着手上陌生的按摩棒在穴口进出，模仿着性交的频率，当带有微粒感的假龟头带着震动的电流在某一点划过时，这让他体会到前所未有的快乐，未经安抚就高高耸立的性器再能说明不过这份独特的快感。一直被冷落、忽略的甬道欢迎着这位新访客，告诉他这多快活，远不是过去和那些女伴的sex能比拟。而他脑子里一直存在的正义凛然英俊脸蛋更让他性致勃发。

如果金发ALPHA在，会用什么力度操干他，还是亲吻着他的脖子，又或者是用那副温柔的嗓音在耳边喊着他的名字，该死的，他能想象到那把声音多性感。

“Steve——啊！”

他幻想着这是那位金发狱警的阴茎，更加热情地吞吐着，他一贯善于学习，当按摩棒第一次划过敏感点时，他就把握住抓着这点不放，将调到最高电动档的硅胶体狠狠插进去，感觉到小穴深处的震动，也许很快他将迎来第一次高潮——

但他从未想过牢门在这时候会被打开，一直在他脑子里翻云覆雨的金发狱警在这时去而复返，脸上的表情震惊看着他。

他吓得一哆嗦，眼前一白就这样射了出来，不敢置信就这么草草结束了第一次高潮，心虚马上化作愤怒，他可没忘记先前的不欢而散和现在的干扰，“你不是走了吗！”

金发ALPHA尴尬地看着这一幕，按摩棒还在Tony的体内，超级士兵的听力使他清楚听到震动声闷在肉穴里的尾音，他应该挪开视线的，但是目光就这么黏在对方身上——蜜色的肌肤显得无比诱人，浊白的精液在前端滴淌，胸前反应堆的颜色也似乎随着主人的情绪波动变得更加夺目。

不知道费了多大功夫才往后退了一步，才想起小声地要去解释自己再次出现的缘故，“你心脏不好，我……不放心你。”

他走后不久就后悔，不管怎样，他都不该甩手离开。他牢记Tony的一切， OMEGA曾轻描淡写说出在阿富汗受过的伤害，闪耀着蓝光的美丽反应堆实际上是个维生装置，都反映着Tony的心脏并不好，而他们吵架时Tony的脸色也异于寻常。他没忍住折返回来，却远远嗅到了一股OMEGA的信息素，香甜如蜂蜜，又似乎泡在牛奶中的味道，虽然他知道Tony曾一脸骄傲说起不存在发情期和信息素，但是直觉告诉他，那是Tony的味道。

就像命中注定地吸引着他。

他窥伺着OMEGA用按摩棒操干小穴时，心里无比嫉妒，自诩的把控力也按捺不住裤里的巨物叫嚣着膨胀，直到听到自己的名字还如恍梦中。

这些日子里所有的反常终于明了，他终于打开了牢门。

他喜欢Tony，是作为ALPHA喜欢上一个OMEGA。Tony是这样耀眼，吸引着他不断接近，当他不由自主追逐时，常常使他忘记这是老友的儿子，而对方随便调戏的态度让他始终把握不住，才会对于OMEGA风流的过往如鲠在喉。

Tony是个成年人有权选择自己的态度，他再不满也只能暗中生气。

他总是告诉自己，Tony是个成年人有权选择自己的态度，根本看不上这群人中不起眼的一个。美国队长并不是人人心目中想的那么大公无私，他边嫉妒着曾经和Tony发生过关系的封面女郎，又边提醒自己属于Tony看不上的类型，心里在渴望中妒火中烧，但是又胆小着。包括现在，他也只敢问出：“你需要抑制剂或者医生吗？我该——怎么帮助你？”

明明他应该表现出来的是另一个意思：你需要我，而我一直在。

Tony的注意力不够集中，OMEGA的发情期卷土重来，但看得出他正努力盯着这个臆想中的对象，想知道对面的人到底来做什么，当他听到这句话时差点笑出来，难道还有人会不清楚OMEGA的发情期需要什么吗？

感谢发情期让他变得敏感，他感觉得到ALPHA的信息也在悄然变化，散发出令人安心的味道，如同宽广的海洋包容万物，却又拘谨地站着，明显是想掩饰裤子里的大家伙。

那双蓝眼里的是纠结、情欲，而不是毫无波动，就像他无数次从Steve那里获得的重视，一切都恍然大悟，他非但生气不起来还咧嘴笑了，看着这个口是心非的男人，“你真的想帮我吗？”

Steve点头，哪怕正硬得难受，他依然想为Tony做些什么，只要是Tony提出的。

OMEGA不再蜷缩身体，他背部倚靠着墙壁半坐着，和ALPHA面对面直视。他朝Steve张着大腿，色泽鲜艳的肉穴，当他拔出那根按摩棒，带出里面的媚肉和透明分泌物，深红色的——被蹂躏过的颜色。

他眼神挑衅又迷离地看向金发狱警。

Steve喉头一紧，他想，这一定是世上最嚣张的OMEGA，发情期也绝不求饶。

“听着，我不需要抑制剂，医生，或者按摩棒，你知道我需要什么。”他朝Steve伸手，声音充满了蛊惑，“过来我这里。”

“如果过来的不是我，你也会让其他人——”ALPHA的后半截话戛然而止，无法说全，更无法想象。如果事实根本不是他所想的那样呢？

“如果不是你，我希望这根东西还能坚持下去，”Tony不无遗憾看着落在一旁刚刚被他从体内拔出，因为沾染了透明液体显得过分淫靡的按摩棒，他看着Steve的蓝眼不再调笑，分外认真，嗓音却带着一丝柔软，“——我想要你。”

金发狱警不知道是声音里的魔力，还是遵循着本心，他来到那张对于两个成年男人来说过分窄小的床，OMEGA用亮晶晶的蜜糖色大眼看着他，大腿勾上他的腰好让他们一起倒在床上。

“你知道的，我喜欢你。”他们的距离前所未有的近，四目相对，他在Tony的蜜糖大眼能清楚看到自己的，他们正毫无缝隙贴在一起。

OMEGA能感觉到Steve的信息素包围着自己，从未觉得如此安心，脸上再次挂上放肆张扬的笑容，“我以为你也知道我喜欢你，在此之前我可从没和男性有过交往经验。”

一向羞涩的狱警在听到这句话后仿佛获得天大的惊喜，没什么比两情相悦更值得高兴，迫不及待吻上那张肖想已久的唇，抚摸上OMEGA湿漉漉的身体，无暇考虑第二天被发现和犯人搞在一起会面临的事情，他会占有这个世上最嚣张的OMEGA，这将是他拥有最美好的记忆。

Tony抱住ALPHA的肩膀，无论是隔着衣物触及的结实胸肌，还是揉着他屁股的大掌，都不是他脑子里的念想，实实在在发生着。他从不觉得接吻多么美妙，现在他不得不改变这个念头，乐得享受亲吻的乐趣，两人都像从未接吻过的小毛头，唇舌交缠，难分难舍，ALPHA释放的信息素也缓解了OMEGA的燥热。

“我以为你说过，你并不存在发情期？”ALPHA比起平时低沉的嗓音听起来十分担心，“是发生了什么吗？你说被蛇咬了……”

“你确定要在这时候和我聊这个吗？”他并不打算在这个时刻科普恶作剧之神，或许他还得感谢Loki带来的插曲。他给狱警先生脱掉制服，八块腹肌的感觉太美好了，当底下的巨物弹跳出来，不由地瞪大眼睛，短暂停止了唇舌交缠的运动，惊叹着，“天哪，你比我想象中要大得多了。”

他伸舌舔了舔嘴唇，丝毫不觉动作色情，“就——快点，插进来……”

金发狱警俊脸通红，他堵住OMEGA的嘴唇，以免他再说出什么，他的手探进去OMEGA的小穴里，那里紧紧吸附着，充满了水润。Tony足够细心的话会发现他的蓝眼里因为情欲布上一层薄雾般的红色，可惜陷入情潮的OMEGA几乎是软着腰全靠他支撑，根本不会发现，他就这么不容分说用他被血清强化过的超级老二，狠狠捅进去刚刚容纳过一根按摩棒的身体。

OMEGA的小穴就像梦想之地，让他失去一切理智想要挽留的美好。

“我也许会给你写个感谢信，cap——啊！”当粗大的阴茎深深地顶入柔软的肉穴，Tony不由地抓住金发男人结实的背部，刚刚那根按摩棒和这个大家伙没有一点可比性，Steve的老二和斯文英俊的脸蛋截然相反，充满着侵略性急着要在蜜穴里开疆拓土，而处男的青涩没有技巧意外成为一个优点，凭着直觉快速地大操大干，摩擦着本就已经变得十分高温的内壁。

“什么感谢信？” ALPHA的嘴唇终于换了肆虐的对象，在面对那个维持着Tony生命的反应堆时，他也轻轻地亲吻上去，就像感谢它的存在。

“你太性感了，警官——我得感谢你的献身，啊——”Steve亲吻着反应堆周围的肌肤，温柔细致而充满爱意，他从不知道自己会变得这样敏感，像微电流酥酥麻麻的感觉传遍全身，今天之后或许他会多几个根本从前根本不知道的敏感点。而 ALPHA的阴茎是这样粗大，能迅速填满饥渴的肉洞，一次次都撞在他的敏感点，孔武有力。他大概根本不需要抚慰前端，光是这样被操着就能射出来。

“喊我的名字。”ALPHA要求着，他的温柔终于转变成狂风骤雨，对着棕色卷发男人的艳红乳粒舔噬。

不是cap，不是Rogers，不是其他的称呼，而是他的名字。

“啊——S-teve，”他张嘴呼吸，喊着男人的名字。OMEGA隐藏多年的天性让他几乎爱死了这场凶猛疯狂的性爱，随着Steve的律动毫无意识地迎合着、接纳着，几乎抬不起任何力气，但不知道为什么要去较真不久前的一个问题， “……你说希望找到心意相通的另一半，而不是随意找一个人。”

他明知道答案还是追问，仿佛先前的表白还不够，还想听更多。

“所以，我想我已经找到了。”ALPHA抚摸着他的眼角，身下的动作越发生猛。

他想，他们都找到了。

OMEGA的小穴勾着硕大火热的性器往更深处冲刺，过多的快乐让Tony除了呻吟再也发不出任何声音，很快他就射出了今天的第二次——远比第一次来得满足。

他享受着被操射的高潮余韵，紧紧收缩着内壁，就像他想和Steve一起到达极乐。事实证明他成功了，Steve显然经验不足，低吼着射进他体内。

他们享受着共同到来的高潮紧紧抱在一起，意识迷糊时还能听到ALPHA在他脖子蹭着说，“你太好看了，Tony。”

大概是被蛊惑了他才会听不出ALPHA性感的嗓音听起来更像恶魔低语，以致于他来不及反应，Steve初次释放的阴茎已经没有不应性再度勃起，压根没离开充满精液的小洞，他呜咽了一声半推半就迎合着火热的肉棒，天才的大脑里唯一能判断的是，在新男友的征途结束前他还得超负荷持续工作好长一段时间。

彩蛋一：

坐在办公室的神盾局长头疼得很，一早接到消息隔离舱的邪神没了踪迹，里面只有一个拿着锤子倒头大睡的金发裸男。满屋子的信息素味道和遍地狼藉的不明痕迹，他一点都不想知道昨天发生过什么。

他还没缓过神，美国队长和钢铁侠搞在一起的消息再次轰炸了他今天不太好使的脑袋，Clint表示作为BETA都无法忍受现在监狱里信息素乱跑的状态。

谁能告诉他，为什么美国队长会跑上钢铁侠的床？

而且那两个家伙后来单独警告他，不许他透露任何关于他们超级英雄身份的时候，他觉得自己也许应该收点保密费，监狱不是给你们这么玩的！

彩蛋二：

这是Steve和Tony成为情侣后第一次在监狱外呼吸新鲜空气。

“我们应该去约会。”骨子里很传统的男人提出了设想过很多次的场景。

“去哪里？美国队长历史纪念博物馆？”

Steve涨红了脸，几乎一瞬间他以为Fury出卖了自己。但他很快醋味十足地反击，“也许你更喜欢去看金红色的铁壳头？”

他知道Stark工业在全力支持这位超级英雄全有赖于Tony。

“咳咳，钢铁侠的确是最炫酷的英雄不是吗？好吧，甜心，我现在不想去看除了你之外的人，包括钢铁侠，又或者美国队长。虽然我得承认你的作风估计和美国队长差不多，说实话我要怀疑你是不是也从四十年代跑过来？但是你这身肌肉告诉我，他那个年代的老男人可没办法拥有，照片里都是骗人的。”Tony在Steve说出金红色铁壳头的时候还是心虚地眨了眼，但他毫不顾忌说着情话还在男友唇上啄了一下顺利蒙混过关。

Tony的安抚显而易见起了作用，没有哪个男人不喜欢听这种话，Steve也不例外。

但秘密显然不是一个特有的，这对新晋情侣不约而同想的都是将来有机会再坦诚，现在不是个好时机，很难去解释个中的复杂关系。

彩蛋三：

复仇者联盟在不久后成立，这是一个充满秘密的超级英雄团体。美国队长永远带着面罩，钢铁侠永远在铁壳里。另外，钢铁侠表示雷神拿起锤子打雷的声音有点相似，好像在哪里听过。

至于被揭穿身份还是机缘巧合，一切还得多亏机智的邪神。

他的小蛇依旧是个大功臣。

历史在某些情况下总是惊人的吻合，不是吗？


End file.
